


#54 - City

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [54]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Agoraphobia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: city, Hakkai.  No beta.





	#54 - City

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: city, Hakkai. No beta.

The next town was actually a small city. Everyone was in a hurry, hostile and frowning, not interested in letting a mild fellow in spectacles reach any of the goods. 

By mid-afternoon, Hakkai found himself fingering his limiters constantly. _How terrible if they somehow came off_ fought with _you wouldn't do that if you knew what I was_.

"Oi, Hakkai!"

Hakkai blinked, seeing a friendly face at last. "Gimme those bags," said Gojyo. "You look like crap."

He strode through the crowd, parting the multitudes easily. Hakkai trailed in his wake, surrounded by people who now seemed merely busy.


End file.
